


Outside the Battlefield

by Katarina_Claire



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drabbles, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Pharmercy, Slice of Life, Widowtracer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-19 00:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7336702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katarina_Claire/pseuds/Katarina_Claire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's more to heroes than what you see on the battlefield.</p><p>[Assorted drabbles of Overwatch life. Lots of different pairings, lots of different scenarios, lots of different AUs. Most of them will be under 1000 words and will not go above a "Teen and Up" rating. Requests and suggestions are welcome! Summaries will be posted at the beginning of each chapter.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. TLC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [In which Mercy needs a little TLC.]

“Angela, please.” Fareeha knocked on the door for what seemed like the millionth time. After the first hour, she’d resorted to sitting on the floor to wait. She knocked every couple of minutes, trying to coax the doctor out of the room. “Angela, he’s okay. He’s alive and well, and he has you to thank.”

A muffled sob came from behind the door. Fareeha hated when she got like this. Every injury on the battlefield and, heaven forbid, every death weighed down on the doc’s heart like an anchor. She sat and listened to the quiet sobs for a moment before finally deciding she’d had enough. The security chief rose to her feet and shoved on the door forcefully. It didn’t stand a chance against her strength, even outside of her suit.

“Angela Ziegler.” Fareeha crossed her arms and stood beside the bed, staring down at the blonde. She was currently curled up in the sheets, leaving only a bit of blond hair visible. The figure was shaking slightly. “Get out of there right now.” The doctor shook her head. “Right now, ya amar, or I will pull you out myself.”

There was a moment of silence where Fareeha thought she’d actually have to pull her out, but soon enough, Angela poked her head out. Her eyes were red and swollen and her cheeks were wet with tears. She was only wearing a t-shirt, _her_ t-shirt. Well, it wasn’t really hers anymore since the blonde wore it most of the time. This was no time to admire her, no matter how precious she looked. “He almost died, Fareeha… If I’d been just a second later then… then…” She shook her head, not wanting to imagine what would have happened.

Fareeha sighed and sat on the bed next to her. She pulled the shivering woman into her arms and held her securely in her lap. Angela got like this every now and then. It was tough being on the battlefield, deciding who could live. She decided who deserved healing and who would have to suffer longer. It was a tough job, one that Angela loved, but that didn’t make it any less stressful. “But he is alive, habibi.” She ran a hand through the doctor’s hair, placing a kiss at her temple. “It’ll take more than that to get rid of the cowboy. You know how he is.”

Angela let out a small laugh, her tears drying up a little. “Y-Yeah. He is stubborn.”

Fareeha gripped her lover’s chin gently and turned her head to look into her eyes. “Now, I want to hear you say it.” They had a phrase that they’d come up with a while back for situations like this. It wasn’t really a nice phrase. It wasn’t a great quote or anything, but it did the job. It reminded Angela that she couldn’t save everyone. It reminded Fareeha, a known control freak, that not all battles could be easily won. “For me.”

“I am not God.” Angela murmured, burying her face into the other woman’s neck. After a few hours of crying, exhaustion was beginning to set in. She had no more tears left and her body was shutting down, trying to recharge itself. “Can you say it for me too, liebling?” A yawn. “Just so I know you are okay as well.”

Fareeha complied. “I am not God.” She continued to hold Angela as her eyes fluttered shut. She stayed until the woman was fast asleep in her arms, weighing practically nothing to the chief. Feeling a little worn out herself, Fareeha carefully positioned the two of them comfortably on their bed, pulling the covers over them. She kissed the blonde’s forehead and chuckled when she snuggled closer in response.

“Ana bahebak.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests and suggestions are welcome! If you want to see something, send it in!


	2. Puppy Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [In which Lena brings home a surprise guest.]

                “Lena, are you kidding me?” Amélie looked up from her book. If she could manage it, she would have stared at the woman in absolute disbelief. She placed the book down on her lap and crossed her arms. She closed her eyes, sending a soft prayer to any god that would listen, that she wasn’t looking at what she was looking at. When she opened her eyes and focused her eyes back on her…extremely infuriating lover, she was disheartened to realize that nothing had changed.

                There was a ball of fluff in said lover’s arms and she seemed quite happy with herself.

                “Lena.” She said quietly, calmly. “There is no way Angela and Jack will allow that… _thing_ in here.”

                Lena pouted and held up the puppy, its tail wagging happily. “But, Amélie, look at him! He’s adorable! I couldn’t just leave him there!” The brunette hugged the pup close to her face, much to Amélie’s disgust. The woman wasn’t really a fan of dogs. Cats, she could handle. They were independent and could fend for themselves if needed. Dogs, they were clingy and…disgusting.

                Lena stepped over to the couch with mischievous eyes. “Lena, I d-don’t. I don’t like that face. If you’re about to do what I think you’re going to do…don’t.” Of course, the Brit didn’t listen to her. She dropped the pup right onto the sniper’s lap and watched with glee as the woman scrambled to the other side of the couch. “L-Lena!”

                “Afraid of dogs, luv?” The girl was quite amused, seeing her usually-stoic lover scrambling like a scared little girl. It was a side of Amélie that she didn’t get to see often, if ever. The woman was starting to regain some of her humanity, so bits and pieces of her personality and her emotions were coming back to her. It seemed that the woman, before the reconditioning, was not a fan of dogs.

                The pup took a liking to her, however, because it bounded up to her without a second thought and started licking all over her face. Amélie’s instincts were telling her to take her rifle and bash it quickly over the head, to get it over quickly, but with Lena looking at her like that, she just couldn’t. It was very clear that she loved the pup, and that automatically gave the dog a free pass.

                She glared at the creature after managing to grab it by the scruff of its neck. It sat there happily, looking at her with big, brown eyes, not unlike the way Lena looked at her when she wanted something. “You’re lucky she likes you.”

                Lena picked up the dog, saving it from Amélie’s grasp and then sat herself down on the woman’s lap. “I love him.” She corrected before pecking her lover on the cheek. “But don’t worry, luv! Of course you’re still my favorite.” Amélie rolled her eyes, but she could feel her cheeks heat up slightly. She wrapped one of her arms around the smaller girl’s waist out of habit, hugging her close so that her back was against her chest.

                “Do you have a name for him yet?” She rested her chin on the Brit’s shoulder, looking at the dog with a newfound respect. The dog won over Lena, which meant that the rest of Overwatch was doomed to fall as well. It would actually be the perfect spy. She made sure to double check with Winston and Angela to make sure the dog got an exam.

                “I dunno. Maybe you should name him. He seems to have taken a liking to you!” Amélie couldn’t argue with that. The dog was literally trying to climb Lena to get to her. She prayed that her grip on the dog was tight and that she wouldn’t feel inclined to let go. Even though she was starting to accept the dog’s existence at the base, that didn’t mean she was about to get too close to it.

                “Absolutely not.”

                Lena giggled and hopped up, dropping the pup unceremoniously onto Amélie’s lap. She grunted in surprise and held the dog by the scruff of its neck again before it could get to her face again. “LENA!”

                “Sorry, luv. Gotta go buy some supplies! I’ll be back soon!”

                Before she could say more, the girl had blinked out of the room. Amélie was silent, listening only to the obnoxious sound of the dog’s panting. She looked at its slobber-covered tongue and looked at it with disapproval. “You’re disgusting, you know.” The dog only barked at her, though at this age, the bark was hardly menacing. “Runt.”               

* * *

 

                Lena returned to quite a sight. She dropped everything she was holding and doubled-over in laughter, being careful to muffle the sounds. On the couch was Amélie and the puppy, both fast asleep. The woman was lying on her back, one arm over her eyes and one arm on the pup. The pup was curled up quite comfortably on her stomach. Before anything or anyone could disturb the pair, Lena snapped a picture of it.

                She was never going to let Amélie live this down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests and suggestions are welcome! If you want to see something, send it in!


	3. Happy Anniversary!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For [Scared]: "These are both adorable and if you're still up for a request, I'd love to see a Tracer/Zarya involving the pair celebrating their twenty year wedding anniversary with background Mercy/Mei doing the same."

                Lena was currently blinking around the kitchen frantically. If Angela thought following her was difficult during their early Overwatch days, it was near impossible now. The doctor held a bowl of batter in her hands, mixing it steady while she watched the chaos unfold. Pots and pants were flying everywhere. (They were making a cake, for goodness sake. What did they need those for?) One of the eggs knocked onto the ground and it splattered all over the tiles. Sprinkles were spilling over into the sink and Lena had a bit of frosting in her hair.

                _Enough is enough._ Angela giggled and placed a hand carefully onto the Brit’s shoulder, effectively stopping her in her tracks. “Lena, please calm down. Even after all these years, you’re still just a bundle of raw energy.”

                Lena huffed, trying to calm herself. “But- But this is our TWENTIETH anniversary, Angela! What if she doesn’t like it? I feel like I should do something more than just bake a cake.”

                Angela just winked. “Oh, don’t worry. I’m sure you’ll be doing plenty more afterwards. Amélie isn’t babysitting for you because she likes kids.”

                A blush lit up the woman’s face as she scrambled to come up with a response. Finding just gibberish, she decided to just focus on making the cake.

* * *

 

                Lena paced back and forth impatiently. Aleksandra would be home shortly. Angela had long gone with her own cake to give Mei. Because of their combined wedding, the two couples shared an anniversary. They’d gotten married many years ago, after the wars ended. The world was going through an era of peace. It wouldn’t last forever, but that didn’t stop them from living their lives.

                She adjusted the candles on the table again, not satisfied with the display. She wasn’t dressed up or anything, but she kind felt like she should have been. This was special. As tough as Aleksandra was physically, she had a real weakness for romance, and sweets. Lena felt her hands get clammy and she had to shake them out to keep them from trembling.

                She nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard footsteps approach the door. Keys. Door knob.

                “I am home, zvyozdochka. I am sorry I am so late.” The pink-haired woman stopped in the doorway at the sight that greeted her. Lena waved, her face red and eyes darting anywhere except for her wife’s gaze.

                “I-I made you something for our anniversary. I know it’s not much and I probably didn’t make it right. B-But Angela helped me with it and I think it tastes good? I know how much you like sweets.” Lena’s rambling started to get faster and more jumbled the closer her wife got to her. “And I don’t know how to pronounce it. You’d probably laugh if I tried, but- uh- here?” She sheepishly offered a slice of the cake on a plate.

                Aleksandra’s eyes lit up. “Ptichye Moloko cake! Lena, where did you even learn of this?” She scooped the tiny woman up in her arms and kissed her deeply.

                “I did a little research, luv! I just wanted to do something small for you.” Lena got another forkful of the cake and held it out for her. “Say ah!”

                “Aleksandra took the bite into her mouth and moaned quietly. Lena’s face flared up again, giving the other woman an idea. She took another bite of cake and captured Lena’s lips for a kiss. The Brit gasped softly in surprise, allowing Aleksandra to pass some of the cake to her.

                “Delicious.”

                Lena’s eyes widened.

                She wasn’t sure if that was in reference to the cake or herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests and suggestions are welcome! If you want to see something, send it in!


End file.
